


Sibling Assistance

by Snowberry33



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Allura and Shiro are engaged, Allura is Pidge and Matt's mom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith owns a motorcycle cause why not, M/M, Might be a bit ooc, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro is Keith's adoptive dad, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), also this is my first Voltron fic so yay, im bad at writing Lance forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowberry33/pseuds/Snowberry33
Summary: After the news that their parents are getting married, Pidge and Keith are forced to cope with living together and being friends again.Enter Lance McClain, who, after being properly introduced to Keith, becomes an involuntary asset of Pidge's plan to end this story the same way it started; with an engagement ring.





	1. Bonding

"Hey, Pidge!"

The girl lowered her DS at the sound of Lance McClain, one of her classmates and sorta friend, calling out to her as he approached.

"Hi Lance." Pidge murmured, returning to her game.

Lance adjusted the strap on his backpack and looked over Pidge's shoulder. "Whatcha playing?"

"Nothing." she responded flatly. "Don't worry about it."

"Well clearly it's something."

"Yeah, but it's none of your business. Why do you care anyway?"

"Jeez, you're so grumpy. Calm down, kiddo."

Pidge snapped her DS closed to make eye contact with Lance with annoyance glinting in her brown eyes, holding a stare with him before she softened up a bit and sighed, shoving the device in her pocket. "You know Keith? My mom is getting married to his dad in a couple months."

"What? Mullet boy is going to be your new brother?"

"Step-brother." Pidge corrected, receiving a 'whatever' eyeroll in return. "He's not that bad. He was a lot cooler before he got all emo, now he barely talks to me."

Lance's expression shifted from shock to confusion. He took a second to process what Pidge said before speaking himself. "You're telling me Keith was cool at one point?"

"Yeah, shocking, I know." Pidge snorted in laughter before the bell rang.

"Well, that would be the bell. Good luck dealing with Keith for the rest of your life." the older teen chuckled, a hint of sincerity underlying in his voice.

"Yeah..."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Pidge rushed down the stairs to look for Allura's car, scanning the crowd of people. Oddly enough, she failed to find the shine of her mother's white suburban among the line of cars ready to pick up their kids. What she did find, though, was a certain red and yellow jacket.

"Keith!" she yelled out, running towards him as he turned to face her. "Where's mom? She's usually here early."

Keith rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Actually, I wanted to take you somewhere and, y'know, hang out. Like we used to?"

"Why?"

"I-- Well-- I just--" the teen stuttered, kicking a rock on the sidewalk. Pidge stared at him quizzically, waiting for an answer while he tried to think of one. "I know you're kinda upset, and I thought I should, I don't know, make it up to you?"

Pidge shrugged. "I guess, I don't have anything better to do."

"Oh! Awesome. Come on, let's go."

Keith grabbed her wrist and started to pull her until they very shortly arrived at a small area of cement off the main lot, many silver bike racks stood fixed tightly to it, rusted from years of rain withering away at the metal, breaking it down little by little. The racks held two or three bikes, generic, varying in color, nothing special.

There was one thing the rack held that was special, though.

A white Harley Davidson with red stripes. One on the leather seat, and two on the back wheel well, wrapping around, respectively.

"Shiro's motorcycle?" Pidge questioned as she carefully picked up and examined the matching helmet resting on the handlebars. "How is he letting you ride this?"

"He isn't. It's mine now." Keith responded with a proud smile plastered on his face.

The teen climbed onto the seat, pulling his black hair into a ponytail and scooting forward enough to leave room for both of them to sit comfortably.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

Pidge's eyes lit up as she strapped on the helmet excitedly and quite literally hopped onto the motorcycle with a slight struggle, wrapping her arms around the boy's waist tightly. She squeaked nervously and tightened her grip as the motorcycle started up before driving off into the open road, kids staring in awe.

Honestly? Pidge was terrified. She was going at least thirty miles an hour, on an angry, metal bicycle, feeling like her glasses were going to fly off at any given moment, with Keith--who currently had a fourteen year old practically glued to his back--at the wheel.

But with the wind flying through her caramel hair, she felt alive.

"So, where are we going?" she asked as the vehicle slowed to a halt at a traffic light.

"I... have no idea." said Keith. 

Pidge scoffed, pulling her phone out and scanning Google Maps for something nearby. "Ice cream?"

Keith shrugged. "Ice cream it is."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Pidge skipped out of the glass door of the Dairy Queen, shielding her twist ice cream from the sun, Keith following behind.

"So, do you know Lance McClain?"

"Uh... no?"

"He knows you."

"Is he your friend?"

"Kind of? He's a huge dork, in most of my classes. He cheats off me on chemistry tests. Average grade... C. Occasionally B." Pidge reported, taking licks of her ice cream between sentences. "Oh, he lives next door to you."

"Is he cute?"

Pidge smacked his arm. "He's not my type. To your gay ass, though?"

The girl snickered as she pulled her future step-brother to the park near the ice cream shop.

"Pidge--"

She ignored him, sitting cross-legged in front of a big oak tree with soft light shining through its yellowing leaves. Keith stopped as she let go of his wrist.

"How... did you know that?" he stuttered, red-faced. "I haven't even come out to my dad, let alone you."

Pidge locked eyes with him after pushing up her glasses. "You're doing a pretty shit job of hiding it. I mean, who has a mullet in 2017?"

"Why does a fourteen year old curse more than me?" Keith sighed as he sat down next to her, choosing to ignore the girl's insult.

Pidge let the silence fall. The last time she could remember sitting in a park with Keith like this was years ago, when she was only ten and Shiro had introduced them to each other. A shy little girl, nervous and unsure, sitting next to the son of a man that her mother was dating, only three months after a divorce.

She missed this. She missed sitting under a tree with this emo nerd, talking about space and things that their parents would ground them for even thinking about. She missed when she would steal his jacket, making him chase her through the park, and when he would try to crawl underneath the playground equipment in an attempt to steal it back after she had easily hid there.

She missed being friends.


	2. Porch

"Hey! Nico Di Angelo! Wake the hell up!" Pidge yelled from the doorway. Keith jolted awake, searching for the source of the panicked voice.

"What the fuck!?" he almost yelled.

Pidge stood there impatiently, tapping her foot. "We have unpacking to do, so drag your emo ass out of bed or I'll dump a bucket of water on that stupid mullet of yours."

Keith responded by sitting up and throwing his pillow at her as she retreated downstairs. "Fine, you miniature Satan."

He huffed as he looked at the clock, seven sixteen, it read. He somehow found the motivation to get out of bed and run down the stairs into the living room where his first sight was Pidge sitting at the kitchen counter, Shiro standing there preparing breakfast for the teens.

"I thought we had stuff to do." Keith murmured.

"We do, fucknut." Pidge replied, spinning in her chair at the counter. "We have to eat, too."

"Language." Shiro scolded as he handed a plate of eggs and toast to the girl.

She shrugged and murmured a quiet 'sorry', accepting the food and continuing to spin around. Keith walked to take the seat next to her and take a plate as well. The morning was fairly quiet, as quiet as it could get in this house. Keith liked it, it was blissful for once.

After a few minutes of banter between Keith and Pidge with Shiro supervising, Allura emerged from the hallway in her white and blue nightgown, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Mm, good morning, everyone."

Pidge waved at her mother, unable to say anything with a straw in her mouth, as she walked into the kitchen to give Shiro a kiss on the cheek. Keith simply gave a half-hearted wave before spinning around and jumping off the chair.'

"Hey f--" Pidge shot a glance at her mother who had an eyebrow raised in warning. "--Fricker. I was going to say fricker, I swear. Where are you going?"

Keith stopped in his tracks, biting his lip. To be honest, he just wanted to get away from Shiro and Allura. "Outside."

Pidge hummed and followed him out the door, hovering behind him like a moth drawn to a light. "So... what are you really doing?"

"I don't wanna get roped into wedding planning." Keith made up an excuse.

The girl chuckled as she plopped herself down on one of the plastic lounge chairs, Keith doing the same. The porch was nice, especially during the Fall when the breeze was cool and the leaves on the trees were transforming into reds and oranges. And in the mornings? The satisfaction increases immensely. Sun peeking through the changing leaves and reflecting off of dew drops, birds singing, Keith loved it. It was the perfect time to snuggle up with a cup of coffee and talk about the universe with somebody you love.

"It can't be that bad, you know." Pidge murmured, looking at the older teen shyly. "Being siblings."

Keith met eyes with her with a confused face at first, which switched to realization. "Oh... well... Of course not. Why would it be?"

"I... kind of thought you hated me."

Keith was slightly shocked, almost offended, at that comment. Sure Pidge was annoying sometimes, but if there was one thing Keith couldn't do, it was hate her. He noticed her fidgeting with her hands as she shied away from him, an embarrassed blush dusting her face.

"Ugh, that was a stupid thing to say."

"No, no, no, Pidge.... You really feel that way?" Keith managed to say. His voice was soft, yet his question was heavy.

"Well... yes?" Pidge responded, visibly regretting it immediately after, but for some reason, she just kept going. "I mean... we were friends, but then you kind of cut me off. I really looked up to you, that's why I cut my hair and all, cause I thought you'd like me better if I was... cooler, and more... boy-like."

Keith tapped on the plastic of the chair as he tried to think of something to say that was somewhat sympathetic. "Pidge, you're already cool, you don't have to change anything about yourself for anyone."

The young girl gave him a soft smile as thanks, getting one in return. Suddenly a muffled voice came from the house next door. Pidge turned around in her chair, peeking over the back of it to view the source of the sound; a brunette teen angrily slamming the door of his house and stomping out onto his porch. Pidge lit up and started to wave at him.

"Hey! Lance! Over here!" she yelled.

Lance turned to her with a smile despite the apparent argument that occurred a couple seconds before and started to run towards them. Keith took a moment to look up from his phone and shift his attention to Lance. His brown hair was messy, stray locks sticking out from his head like twigs.

"Hey Pidge! And... Keith."

"Keith, this is Lance McClain." Pidge said, gesturing to the teen while resting on the arm of her chair. "The kid I was telling you about."

Keith shrugged and muttered a simple 'cute' under his breath before he returned to his phone. Pidge decided to pretend she didn't hear him and keep her focus on Lance who was leaning on the pillar that held the roof up.

"So, what are you losers doing?" Lance asked.

"Nothing much. We have moving things to do today so we're just enjoying the time we have."

"Cool, moving stuff is lame."

"Ugh, I know, but what are you up to today?"

"Ehh... nothing really. My parents kicked me out for a couple hours, said I needed to get out more."

"Heh, well I wouldn't want you in my house either." Pidge joked as Lance climbed up the stairs, making Keith chuckle quietly.

"Hey, what's with you, mullet?" Lance said.

The black-haired teen shot up from his phone, looking confused and a bit flustered.

"Sorry?"

"You haven't said anything."

"I'm just-- Uhh--"

"Keith's on his man-period." Pidge interrupted casually, not even stuttering as she pushed up her glasses.

Lance laughed as Keith shoved Pidge, making her fall off the chair. She flipped him off, landing on the wood porch with a thud before the door clicked and swung open to reveal Allura holding a cup of coffee.

"Pidge, Keith, darlings?" she said in her persuasive 'mom voice' while holding a list in her free hand. "Could you please run to the store and get some things?"

"Don't we have to unpack?" Keith asked, glad to have an interruption.

Allura took a sip from her mug before setting it on the small glass table next to his chair. "Yes, but apparently the moving truck isn't going to be here until later."

Pidge raised an annoyed eyebrow at her mother, who gave her a look that said 'keep it to yourself'.

However, that wasn't the 14-year-old's style.

"What do we get out of it?"

Allura sighed, turning to Pidge, who was now sitting cross-legged on the wood. "Fifteen bucks."

"Twenty. I have this barely functioning adult to babysit." Pidge negotiated, gesturing to Keith and earning a laugh from Lance.

"Eighteen." Allura growled as she crossed her arms. "It's that or no electronics for a week."

A huff came from Pidge followed by a muffled 'fine' as she offered her hand to the woman, who took her hand and shook it with a satisfied hum to seal the deal before taking her mug and walking inside, leaving the shopping list with Keith.

"Did I just witness someone negotiate with their mom?" Lance asked, bewildered.

Pidge nodded and got off the wood, walking into the house and leaving the two boys alone. Lance walked over to Keith and looked at his phone. He was playing Cut the Rope. Keith shot a look at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "So, Lance, huh? That's kind of a dorky name."

"Say what you want." Lance said while running a hand through his brunette hair. "You could be screaming it someday."

Keith's face flushed pink. Was this kid joking, or actually flirting with him? He decided not to think about it and went back to his game, hearing Lance scoff in laughter at his reaction.

After a minute or two Pidge jumped out of the door. She had changed out of her green cat-print pajamas and was now wearing a white tank top and pink shorts. Sunglasses rested on her face instead of her regular ones, and she sipped from an orange flavored Capri-sun, twirling the keys to Allura's car in her other hand.

"Alright bitches, let's go shopping."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Lance B^) also more Pidge/Keith sibling bonding cause uhhh why the hell not?


End file.
